


I'll always be here. | Winterspider |

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes Feels, Daddy Issues, Dark, Dark Tony Stark, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Triangles, M/M, Marvel Universe, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Tony Stark, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter parker was one hell of a kid, this is basically what every single one of the avengers thought. They'd gotten to know him ever since may and ben had died, back then he was a wreck; but he quickly made it up to them with how useful he proved to be around the household. When peter came to live with them, he didn't expect them to be so cozy with him, he didn't expect tony to take him under his wing, he didnt expect nat to start calling him cute things in russian, he didnt expect steve to ask him if he was comfortable there, and he definitely, DEFINITELY. did not expect bucky to talk to him. But all of this happened, he was happy. So happy. But hell, if things were to ever go right in peters life, he wouldn't even be there. So of course things just had to go wrong.





	1. Chapter one, the incident

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter includes rape, at the start of the scene i'll put lines, so if you wish to skip, look for the next set of lines. there will be mentions of rape.

It was 3am, Peter just couldn't seem to sleep, he didn't know if it was because of the 10 naps he had taken that day or because of the nightmares that seemed to wake him up from each of them. He assumed it didn't matter. He walked towards the kitchen, through the hallways, being as quiet as he can so he didn't wake anyone up; scared that they would yell at him. He got to the kitchen, first walking to the drawing, humming as he took out a small butterknife, he proceeded by walking towards the fridge to grab some good ol' turkey and butter to make a sandwich with when he saw a silhouette that seemed to be sitting on the couch, he dropped the knife which hit the floor with a loud CLANK noise. He instantly covered his mouth as he saw the silhouette move. "Sorry." He whispered, still unsure of who it was sitting on the couch, he'd basically lost his appetite now out of pure fear of getting screamed at, so he picked up the knife and put it back in the drawer, doing the same for the turkey and butter.

\------------------------------------------

While doing so, he felt his spidey senses going crazy, and he turned to see the silhouette, which he could now tell was tony, by the doorway. "Peter, come sit by me? okay?" the slur in his words was something Peter hadn't really heard before, was tony drunk? "T-Tony? Are you drunk?" He whispered, his voice shaking slightly. No response as the silhouette walked towards him, grabbing his wrist harshly he was unsure if it was Tonys hand, as it felt metal and cold. peter hissed a little. "Tony, that hurt." he said, stopping, making Tony stumble back slightly. "Peter. I asked you to come sit with me." He sounded angry, Peters heart dropped when he heard the anger which emanated from his voice. He kept walking, too scared to talk back to the person who had basically taken him in as his son. He felt the couch and saw Tony sit down, he instinctively sat down next to him, Tony's arm still around his wrist, "Whats up ton-" he felt a yank to the side at which he let out a yelp, and he was being pulled onto Tony's lap. He felt Tony's face press into the side of his neck. He also felt cold metal around his mouth. "Shhh, doll." Peter didn't know how long they stayed like that but it felt like hours.

Soon Tony's hands began to move, or, his metal hands. Peter could now tell that they were from his suit. They grabbed at peters hips and pulled at his chest. Peter felt his eyes tear up, he didn't know what was happening right now. But he hoped it wasn't something bad, which seemed to be a thought he knew was very far back in his head, but he could feel it there. When he felt the hand on his mouth loosen he spoke, "Tony, you, you're drunk tony, please go to be-" he whispered, but couldn't keep his voice low when he felt a harsh slap to his face. "Shhh, Peter. I don't want to hurt you baby" Peter had never heard tony's voice sound like this, it scared him. He sounded almost predatory. "Tony please" He felt tears will themselves out his eyes. "It's okay, peter, I'll take care of you, doll." He felt tony's hands run up and down his body, cupping his ass and he felt tony bite along his neck, he was sure it'd leave marks. It felt like hours and hours before tony was done doing what he was doing. He could feel something hard, something he didn't even want to think of, pressing against his rear end. That was when tony pushed him to the floor.

He saw Tony pull down his pants slowly, struggling with the metal arm getting caught in them, and peter just sat there, shaking. His eyes being unable to blink, tears keeping them soaked enough. After what felt like only two seconds of a break from the constant harassing of Tonys mouth he felt someone yank on his hair, "No teeth, doll." he heard tony whisper, the slur of the alcohol still very present in his words. Peter pulled himself towards the couch, the hand in his hair leading him to something he'd never wanted to see. I mean, of course he'd fantasised about tony, hell, he'd fantasised about most people in this damn household, but he had control then, none of it was real and it sure as fuck didn't hurt. He felt another tug pull him out of his mind, and with that, there was something warm and sticky in his mouth, he couldn't help but gag, which resulted in him getting pushed further down, until he could feel his nose touch skin. He felt tears run down his face, dripping. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't fucking breathe. Thats all he remembered, other than Tony mercilessly shoving his hips up and down, before everything went white.

\------------------------------------------

He woke up on the couch, alone. surrounded by nothing, no one. No one but himself and his sore throat and body, his sore mind. he cried, He couldn't help it, he didn't care how loud he was, well, maybe he did just a little bit, but he was broken, his throat burned, and he could still taste bitter remains in his mouth, but his body seemed to have been cleaned. he cried until he passed out. But this time, when he woke up, it was by someone shaking him, Steve. "Peter, Peter? Wake up." He said to him. "Steve?" Peter mumbled, his throat burning, making him hiss. "Oh god, peter what happened to you? You look terrible." Peter wanted to say 'wow, thanks' but he couldn't, he just didn't want to. he couldn't bring himself to joke. He looked around the room, no trace of Tony being there. Fuck. He couldn't tell Steve. Yes, Steve hated Tony, but this was absurd, even to Peter, he doubted himself even. Tony wouldn't do that. It was a dream, Yeah it was a dream. "Nothing, just.. had a nightmare Steve." he mumbled, the strain on his throat was apparent in his voice. 

"Are you sure? Did you get into a fight pete? You don't look good." He could hear the unconvinced tone of Steves voice. "Yeah, Steve, really dont worry about me. I'm okay, really. Just rough night, rough dreams." He tried his best to pull up a smile, and he thinks it was convincing enough, as he saw Steve pull a smile back. "Bucky was looking for you last night, he wanted to study, but he said he couldn't find you. I- Actually I think he's awake right now, so you can check his room if you want to?" Steve said, smiling. Bucky. That would be nice. Seeing Bucky would be nice. He wanted to see Bucky. So without saying anything he got up and dashed to Buckys room. 

"BUCKY!" He basically screamed, hugging Bucky. "P-" he made a loud "oof" sound. "Why're you hugging me, peter?" peter felt tears escaping his eyes but he quickly wiped them away on buckys shirt. I'm just, yeah I'm happy to see you Bucky. 

\--- Flashback ---

Bucky walked around, after checking peters room and waiting there for well over an hour, he walked towards the living room, but what he saw was a lot different from what he thought he was going to see. Peter, passed out. He caught a glimpse of someone leaving, and hid behind the wall, poking his head out. He caught his face, Tony. "What the fuck is going on here.." he whispered to himself. He hated to admit it but he'd grown a soft spot for the boy, he'd basically taught him everything about school that he'd missed out on while he was away, things really had changed during those years, he'd grown fond of peters presence and actually enjoyed speaking to the boy, as strange as that sounds. So he instinctively, walked towards Peter. switching on the light switch, but he wasn't ready to see what he was just about to see. 

He saw peter laying there, eyes closed, hickey's all over his shirtless body. He couldn't help the small gasp that escaped him. He walked towards the body, checking his pulse, it was slow, but going. he ran to the kitchen grabbing a rag and washing over it, he wiped what he could tell was semen from around his mouth and scrubbed the remaining wetness on the rest of peter's body. "Oh god, Peter, what the fuck." was all he could say during this process, he didn't even notice the tears slipping from his eyes. "jesus fucking christ.." He laid peter down on the couch, retreating backwards to the darkness, he needed time, he- he knew he couldn't stay there, seeing peter like that was insane, it was insane, the handprints, the hickey's, he couldn't piece it together. But he had to, he had to for peter.

He got back to his room, sitting on his bed slowly, and he recalled everything, but his mind landed on Tony leaving, Tony. It had to be him, right? No way. As much as he hated tony, he didn't think tony would do that, but. It had to be, he was the only one there, 'Fuck', was all he could think. 'That's fucking insane.' At that moment he had to stop himself from barging into tony's room and decapitating him in his sleep, it was hard but he did, he was able to stop himself. he didn't notice himself drifting to sleep thinking about it.


	2. Chapter 2, Confrontation

Peter had just sat with Bucky that day, he was exhausted, mentally and physically. And Bucky didn't say anything, not a word. He just let him sit there. But really, there were so many things going on in Bucky's head, he was thinking about if he should talk to Peter about what he saw, confirm things, or if he should forget it? Maybe wait for Peter to bring it up? No.. he probably wouldn't, because he's Peter. Good old Peter. He couldn't help but feel helpless, he had never felt scared to do something, he'd never felt worried about something like this either, but now he did. He didn't know if he could do it on his own, handle the burden of what he saw. Not when he cared so much about Peter, no. So he finally decided, while peter was dozing off on the bed, stranger things season 2 playing in the background, that it was time for him to talk about it. Not with Peter, no, but with the one other person who knew about the incident, Tony. So he went off on his own, the door creaking slightly, but Bucky having his assassin training, was able to conceal the noise quite easily as he marched towards Tony's bedroom. 

When he got there, he wasn't quite sure if he should knock or bust the door down. But promptly decided on the first option, since he didn't want to wake up anyone else inside the tower, he lifted his hand and held it out towards the door, letting his knuckles fall softly twice, making two soft bangs. He heard some shuffling on the other side of the door, so he assumed it was Tony coming to open the door, he was correct as he heard the handle twisting a bit, and he saw the door crack open a bit, with an eye peaking through. "Bucky?" He heard Tony whisper. "Yeah." he pushed his hand on the door easily pushing it open, he turned around swiftly and closed the door as quietly as he could. "Could you tell me why the hell you're in my room? You know, normal people don't just barge into peoples rooms at midnight, James." he heard tony rambling. "My name's Bucky." he replied quickly after hearing the hated name. "Yeah, yeah sure." Tony replied, his hand flying up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Now can you tell me why you're here, barnes, because I'd really like to go back to my dream."

"Yeah, I wanted to ask about where you were last night." He could instantly see Tony's shoulders tense, he felt bile settle in his throat for a second. "Don't know exactly what time but.." He stood up, walking a bit closer to tony, "I think around 2 or 3 in the morning?" He stared Tony directly in the eyes, his eyes just throwing daggers. He could see how uncomfortable Tony was during his question, he analysed the way that his weight shifted from foot to foot, and he couldn't make direct eye contact. "I was-" he cut off his sentence, looking towards the window, his hands instantly becoming sweaty and clammy. "I- wait, wait. Why do you want to know? This doesn't sound like your business, it's quite an invasive question, barnes." he put on a facade of having his confidence back, standing up taller, his back straightening out as he looked Bucky in the eye for a second. "I don't know, why don't you tell me why you don't want to answer." Bucky waited a few seconds to reply, letting his eyes search for every emotion in Tony's movements. 

"Well, if you really want to know, I was here; in my room. you can check the cameras," Tony smirked towards Bucky. "and I assure you- wholeheartedly- there will be no proof of whatever you think happened, James." He walked around in circles before stopping in front of Bucky, thats when Bucky finally got it, there wouldn't be any proof, of course. Tony was just some sick man, but he had access to everything, and the means to change everything and anything he wanted to change. "You bastard." Bucky finally lost it, he was trying his best not to when Tony has been standing there, trying to act tough, but now he just couldn't handle staring into the eyes of a twisted fucker like him, he swung with his metallic arm and instantly grabbed Tony in a choke, his eyebrows furrowing angrily as he pressed Tony backwards into the wall. He heard Tony choke and that satisfied him. "Y- you know if you- kill me- th-ey'll ne-ver talk to y-you again." Tony was able to get out between chokes "Every-one will k-know that you- you're just a- a murderer." The final word of the statement got to him and he harshly dropped Tony to the floor. "Leave peter alone." Bucky stated.

"And what are you gonna do about it, tough guy?" Tony wiped the blood from his mouth. "You fucker, i'll-" Bucky was just about to grab Tony again when he heard from the hallway, "Bucky? Bucky are you in the living room?" It was Peter. Tony laughed a little and Bucky quickly left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. "Peter?" he walked towards him. "Why are you awake right now, you should be asleep." he held his hand out to peter, who took it as they walked back to the room. "I don't know, I could tell you weren't there I guess.. where were you?" Bucky thought for a second, "I was just talking to Steve. How about we continue stranger things." Bucky smiled. "Yeah! I can't believe you haven't watched it yet! It's fucking amazing." peter basically skipped the rest of the way to Buckys room "Mhm."

Around 20 minutes into the show, Bucky felt peter fall against him, snoring. He lowered the volume of the TV. He couldn't understand how anyone would want to hurt someone like Peter, he was precious.


End file.
